Skipping Class
by KaterinaPond
Summary: Everyone knows that strange noises and The Doctor go hand in hand. Even the Cyber-men. Also, who and more importantly what is Scarlette Forest?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Another story, wow! OK, motivation yay? Well anyway, enjoy this. Based roughly off something that actually happened in class today, it freaked me out. Enjoy little jelly beans.

"So if x=347, then 3x+4= what?" Mr. Constantine droned on. I was certainly not enjoying the new mandatory university math class.

They thought it might be a good idea for everyone studying sciences or mathematical subjects to partake in a math class. Completely stupid and useless; thought when I left school I'd never have to do algebra again; I was so, so wrong; though it was halfway through math class when things started to go wrong.

Halfway through the lesson, 25 minutes in, and I heard it. I don't know what it was, lots of screams sort of. But then it wasn't, and it turned into a siren. Quiet, but loud enough for people to notice. But that's the thing. No one did.

I heard the noise as clear as day. It was a bit far away but it was there; yet no one even stirred. Just kept doing their work and chatting away as if nothing happened. I kept looking around to see if anyone else had heard it but there was nothing.

"Are you OK?" I heard a voice from behind me. I recognized it, her name was Sarah. Nice enough person, a bit annoying but who isn't?

"Oh, uh. Yeah fine… thanks." I replied. She seemed satisfied with the answer and returned to her 'work', which entailed provoking people and talking back to the professor. I returned to my work after the noise stopped. Well, I say stopped but I mean died down. It was still there, just quieter.

10 minutes further into the lesson and things got even weirder.

While I was expertly pretending to do my revision work by staring at a page of notes I made last week and pretending to write them, the door burst open. When I saw who it was, I almost had a heart attack.

"Is Scarlette Forest in this class? It's urgent." He said.

"Uh, yes." Mr. Constantine said as he gestured to me. "Who are you?"

"Do you mind if I borrow her for…. The rest of the period?" He asked. "I'm The Doctor by the way."

Mr. Constantine looked at me with an expression if as to say 'do you trust him?' I smiled back at him. He nodded as if he was trying to act like he knew what was going on.

"Yes, Miss Forest you are excused." He said, waving his hand in dismissal. I turned to The Doctor who took my hand, practically dragged me out of my seat leaving my books behind as we whirled out the door.

Once we were outside into the cold London air of my university, The Doctor started asking questions.

"I know that you know who I am so let's cut to the important stuff. You heard it didn't you? That noise." He said.

"Yeah, it was weird though, no one else did. Not a single person even stirred at it. I was starting to worry I was hearing things." I replied. He smirked a little and we kept walking. "Why do you need me? Why not grab anyone else?"

"You heard it, and you shouldn't have been able to because you're human. Unless you're not." He slowed down his walking pace before jumping in front of me, pulling his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and scanning my whole body with the glowing green contraption.

"Actually, I am human thank you very much. It's a bit obvious!" I opposed

"No. No that's not right. That's impossible!" I heard him muttering to himself as he scrolled through the readings.

"What's impossible? I'm a human!" I said. His head shot up, his eyes; sparkling, met mine and he smiled. My stomach was brutally attacked by what felt less like butterflies and more like rampaging wildebeest.

"Nothing, mental note. Moving on. The noise, have you figured it out yet?" We started walking again, faster this time and straight out the front gates and into the park beside the campus.

"No. It sounded a bit like screaming but then, not."

"Well, I think we're about to come face-to-face with it." He said, pulling me back by my arm as we both stopped dead. The sound of metal on metal, hydraulic footsteps all clashing in unison.

"Cybermen." I breathed. They grew closer and closer as we were frozen on the spot.

"Run!" The Doctor yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling me along with him.

We bolted off through the wet leafed trees of the park, avoiding branches and occasionally yelling at people to run away home. The ground squelched underneath our feet as the Cybermen appeared to be growing closer.

"What now Doctor? We can't run forever!" I yelled. Cybermen were slow but they could catch up.

"Why not? Why don't we?" He protested.

"Because humans have limitations and so to Time Lords. It's physically impossible!"

"Impossible? You're the one who's impossible. In more ways than one, more ways than you know, Scarlette. Do you want me to tell you what the results were when I scanned you with my screwdriver?"

"Is this really the time for that, Doctor?"

"Always waste time when you have none. I think you'll want to listen. It's important." He looked expectantly at me.

"Wait; quickly in here." I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him 'round the corner into an old looking shed. Probably not the best hiding spot but it was open and empty. A bit of a let-down seeming a shed on the corner of a London Street is pretty out of place but, when you're running for your life it's not really something you think about. Once we were both inside I quickly locked the door behind me and walked over to The Doctor. Didn't take long, I overestimated the size of the shed. Turns out it was only 3.5 meters by 2. Rather small, but I wasn't complaining. And as far as I was concerned, neither was he.

"Scarlette? There's something wrong here." He said sonicing the ground.

"What is it?" I asked. He glanced up at me, a concerned expression painting his face.

"There's something I'm missing." He stood up, slapped his head and was about to open his mouth to speak but was cut off by the earth beneath our feet collapsing underneath us. I hardly had time to scream before The Doctor and I landed in a pile of dirt, limbs and frustration. I was glad I didn't still live with my parents, they would've been furious at the state of my clothes.

We rose and successfully managed to wipe most of the soil off our clothes and out of our hair. I looked up, and straight into the eye… holes, of a Cybermen.

More flanked the first one from the sides, grabbing us each by the arms and dragging us behind the first in a much uncivilized manner.

"You will be upgraded. You will join the cyber legion." The one at the left of me droned.

"No." Scolded the first one. "Preliminary scans complete. Neither life forms are compatible for upgrade. They shall be used for spare parts."

"Yes, four hearts between you will be very beneficial for experiments." My head shot up to meet the gaze of an older man, grey hair and wrinkled, sitting in a make shift looking throne out of rusted and new looking metal.

"Three hearts between us, actually." I corrected him, and he chuckled.

"Has he not told you, child?" The man asked.

"I'm 23, actually, sir." I replied.

"What do you want, Charlie. Never thought I'd see you with the Cybermen." The Doctor spat.

"They tried to upgrade me, but I fought back, and I won. I became their leader." Charlie said.

"But you have emotions. How are you with them if you can feel? They have no emotion, they're empty." I asked.

"You're just a kid, you wouldn't understand." He replied.

"I'm 23!" I yelled. The Doctor pulled me back behind him.

"OK, you caught us, so what are you going to do? Kill us?" The Doctor inquired.

"Yes." One Cyberman whirred, again dragging us off.

A/N Yay, first chapter done! I'll post the next one soon probably? Please review if you liked it, or didn't. Here's an imaginary pineapple for reading :) you're welcome. See ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Another chapter, weeee. I have a lot of spare time since I have no internet, obviously I will when this is uploaded, but right now it's Tuesday and I have no internet. Tell me if you want me to keep going with this story and my other one Scars to Heal, thanks :) I'm not sure where that one is going really. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The Doctor and I were dragged off once more by the Cyberman, this time to a room, cold and clinical. In the center lay a large, stone table set up with a rather large collection of sharp looking tools on a table to the left of it. I stopped trying to struggle; the Cybermens' were too strong for me to escape their grasp.

"The girl will go first." I heard from in front of me. "And The Doctor will watch." I turned my head to look at him. His eyes had gone dark; a sullen expression painted on his face as he looked at me and shook his head slowly.

"You have a plan, don't you Doctor? You have too; you'll save me I know you will." I was more begging him than telling him. He just shook his head slowly as I was dragged off to the table.

All I could do was stare at him as he watched me be pulled along limply by the towering metal people. They lay me down on the table, strapping my arms and legs to the table. I glanced over to The Doctor one last time, he glanced up and winked. My first thought was what the fuck, but then I realized he must have a plan. I stopped talking and let the Cybermen finish trapping me on the table. One picked up a needle full of a black, shiny liquid; I assumed it was to either sedate me or kill me.

"The subject is ready." I heard from behind me. Oh shit, here we go.

I watched as a Cyberman brought the big metal needle down to my arm, getting ready to jab it into my skin.

As I turned my head, I noticed The Doctor wasn't there anymore. All that lay there was two stunned Cybermen. I felt a hand slide into my outside pocket of my school blazer. I glanced up to see The Doctor standing over me. He pulled his hand out to reveal what he had been searching for; my old fob watch.

Old things interested me and I found it while looking around through my parent's attic. I could never get it open so I brought it with me places and I'd work on getting it exposed when I was bored. It didn't work properly but I knew I could fix it.

He pressed a button on the top and the covering of it sprung open to reveal the watch face. I'd tried to open it using that button a bunch of times but it never worked!

"Restrain The Doctor!" A Cyberman cried out as more of them ran, well plodded into the room.

"No need. I've already done it, any second now." The Doctor replied, smirking. I didn't understand what he meant until it started. A yellow/gold glow coming out of the watch, like light wafting out slowly in wisps, but getting quicker and more frequent until there was light practically bursting out of the watch and going into me. My head was full of new things, and voices and knowledge. The light eventually stopped flowing and I felt my body fall to the floor, unconscious.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I woke up lying on a park bench; my head resting on what I realized was The Doctors lap. I really hope he wasn't watching me because I felt my face go pink. He was reading a book that I didn't know the name of because it was in some weird language. When I remembered what had happened, my head shot up and I practically jumped op off the bench.

"Oh wonderful, you're awake. You might want to sit down for a while, your body still hasn't quite re grasped the idea of being a…. well… a." He stuttered.

"A what? Oh god it's bad isn't it? I have tentacles or blue skin or something don't I? Great. Actually, both of those would be pretty cool." I replied, looking down. No tentacles, no blue skin. I was a bit disappointed.

All my memories came flooding back to me in one long stream. The memory that seemed the most important was the first. The memory of my parents putting me as a toddler on the ship with all those creepy aliens. They gave me a watch. A fob watch and all my memories and power would be stored in there once I reached Earth. Getting kicked off the space ship on Earth because it was the last one; thankfully it was the right one. Then I had all the memories of my life after I landed, as a human. All the past memories fit themselves in the right order between my human ones. I realized what I was.

"No, it's not bad." He said, shaking his head but practically beaming now. "You're a Time Lord."

I almost chocked on my own breath, but couldn't help but smile. The Doctor and I were just facing each other smiling and laughing before he pulled me into a tight hug. I could feel tears on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I whispered into his shoulder. He lifted his head up and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I'm not the last one anymore." He whispered back. He hugged my tighter while I screamed internally and came to the realization that I was hugging The Doctor. The actual Doctor whom I had spent hours watching on BBC and dreaming about. And I was a Time Lord; an actual Time Lord. What the actual fuck was going on! I kept expecting to wake up, like lying on the cold table underground, I thought I was going to wake up any moment but apparently not.

"Well, come on then!" He yelled, breaking away but grasping my hand and pulling my off towards the TARDIS, landed under a tree nearby.

The Doctor clicked his fingers and the doors flew open, gold light streaming into the park like the whole sun was contained inside the blue box.

He ran straight to the console, flicking switches and pulling levers before we disappeared off into space with a jolt.

"So I'm coming with you then? Travelling? No more university?" I asked. His face fell.

"I can take you back if you want." He said.

"Nope. Why stay on Earth at university learning algebra when you can travel through time and space with the most amazing man in the universe?" I laughed. His smiled returned as we whirled back off into space.

A/N WEEE! She's a Time Lord w00p! Another chapter when I write one sees you later :)


End file.
